Superpowered Summer
by Em Phantom
Summary: Pre PP. Teen Titans, Danny Phantom crossover. The Fenton family go to Jump City on vacation, and what's this about Slade returning? Can Danny keep his secret while the Titans are begining to learn about the concepts of ghosts, specifically Danny Phantom?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting, but I had to reform the first two chapters to fit my style of writing! Be warned that updates will not be the quickest, seeing as I'm at some important parts for two of my other three stories. But, I will always end up updating no matter what.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, not Danny Phantom, nor Teen Titans.**

**Also, credit to this story goes to Cayleenlovestowrite, the author who posted the first two chapters of this story. I have full permission to repost the first two chapters, and use it as my own.**

**Thanks to ShadowWolf123 for beta reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The sun shone brightly on the beautiful summer morning as Danny leisurely walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He had a whole month of relaxing left during break, and he intended to spend as much time as he could _not_ fighting ghosts. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl, cereal, orange juice, and a fork, and sat down at the kitchen table. 

He had just dipped the fork into the orange juice when he was interrupted by his parents entering, Jack practically bouncing in joy. "Guess what son!" he exclaimed loudly.

Danny blinked, not comprehending what his father had said. "Huh?" was all he managed to say.

"We're going to a Ghost Convention in Jump City!" answered his mother Maddie happily.

"Cool," said Danny groggily, still not really listening. For all he knew, they were discussing some new weapon. He once again dipped the fork into his concoction.

"The best part is you and your sister are coming too!" said Jack, grinning broadly at his son.

Danny's fork dropped with a clatter, and his cereal splashed all over the table and himself. He now understood what his parents had said, and that seriously interfered with the relaxation time he had well earned. "What? Why? I mean, what would we do there?" asked Danny hurriedly. His mind was spinning; who would protect the town if he was gone?! And what about Sam and Tucker? The trio had planned to spend the summer hanging out together.

"There's tons of stuff you can do there sweetie!" said Maddie, also smiling at her youngest child. "For example, you could make new friends. You have close to none as it is!"

"Sam and Tucker count as friends!" protested Danny.

"But that's not enough," said Maddie firmly. "You could also watch the Titans save the city."

"B-but, there aren't even any ghosts in Jump City!" complained Danny, hoping there would be some way, if any, out of this.

"Yes, we know, but now is the chance to see if anyone can fix my broken inventions!" answered Jack. Danny shifted in his seat, knowing he was referring to the weapons that worked perfectly; they just keyed in on his ecto-signature when he was human.

"Plus, you can explore a new place and have something to tell your friends when you get back," said Maddie, completely oblivious to her son's feelings about the trip.

"Fine," sighed Danny, realizing it was useless to argue with his parents. They were set on going anyway. "When are we going anyway?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning at five o'clock because the drive is so long. We should be back in about two weeks," answered Maddie.

"Great," said Danny sarcastically. Jack bounded from the room, clearly going to make some new weapon.

Maddie then eyed his half-spilled bowl of cereal. "Danny, what in the world are you eating?"

The boy blinked and gazed down at his usual breakfast, and then winced upon seeing the little o's floating around in orange juice. "Uh, breakfast?" he answered, wiping a bit of juice from his hair.

Maddie sighed, and said, "Well, as long as you clean it up…" with that, she went to join her husband.

Danny put away his dish and mopped up the mess. He then went back upstairs, took a quick shower, and changed into clean clothes. He then grabbed his cell phone and called his best friend Sam.

"Sam speaking," the Goth answered.

"Hey Sam, its Danny," he said.

"Finally up, Sleeping Beauty?" she joked.

Danny scowled. "Ha, ha, very funny. I need to talk about serious stuff now."

"Serious like… what?" asked Sam.

"My parents are dragging Jazz and me to this stupid ghost convention in Jump City, and half the reason they're going is their inventions 'don't work,'" Danny said with a sigh.

"Wow," she said. She paused, and continued awkwardly, "Well, at least you get a break from fighting ghosts.

"Yeah, I guess that's something," said Danny. "How about we meet up at Nasty Burger?"

"Sounds great," said Sam. "I'll save you the trouble and call Tucker."

"Thanks," said Danny gratefully. The two exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

Danny walked down the stairs and left the bright red building. He casually walked down the sidewalk; hands in his pockets. Birds chirped happily, and people talked about who knows what as Danny realized something. It was actually…peaceful today! It was never peaceful in Amity Park, for there was always one ghost or another attacking. He made it to the Nasty Burger within fifteen minutes, and entered the popular fast food place.

He looked around and spotted Sam and Tucker at their usual booth, sitting opposite each other. Danny sat down next to Tucker.

"Hey Danny," greeted Tucker as he slid over to make room for his friend. "Sam filled me in." Danny nodded. "So, how long will you be gone?"

"The next two weeks," said Danny with a sigh. "I can't believe this!"

* * *

In another town far away called Jump City, there stood a tower in the shape of a T. It was just as unusual as in Amity Park; the usually troubled town was peaceful. The same could not be said for the residents of the tower. 

"DUDE, I WILL NOT EAT THAT NASTY MEAT FOR BREAKFAST!" Beastboy yelled

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR LAME TOFU IS ANY GOOD!" replied Cyborg angrily.

Robin sighed, clearly annoyed at the two. Raven turned the page of her book and said, "Why don't you guys just do the same thing you do everyday instead of arguing. Cyborg, just make breakfast, and Beastboy, just make yourself some tofu." She hadn't looked up, but annoyance was clear on her face.

"Fine, but I get to cook my food first!" said Cyborg as he made his way to the kitchen.

"No way dude, me first!" complained Beastboy as he rushed in front of the robotic man. The two kept bickering on their way to the kitchen.

Raven sighed exasperatedly, and rolled her eyes. Those two always seemed to go from one argument to another! The others tried their best to ignore the useless squabble, and went about their own business until some food was made, like usual. Robin was _attempting_ to watch television, but the aggravation was obvious and he was gripping the remote so tightly that the channels kept changing. Starfire was watching the senseless little argument increase.

Finally, about half an hour later, Beastboy was making his tofu with a smirk on his face. Cyborg was grumbling incoherently, and glaring at the changeling. About ten minutes later, he got to make the rest of the breakfast. Beastboy seemed satisfied and ate his tofu at the table.

The other three soon joined Beastboy at the table; waiting for Cyborg to serve them. He finally came over with the dish, and placed it on the table. They were about to eat, when lights blared red and the alarm went off. Robin rushed up to the computer and typed in the access code.

* * *

**A/N: In case you didn't notice, if you read the original that is, I changed a few things to add a little more of that cartoon bounce we all know and love. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**

**Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SO sorry for the month long wait! I've been super busy with We The People and working on the conclusions for my other two stories (StarStruck and Spy On Ghosts). I felt I owed it to everyone to work on this story more, and this chapter HAS been written for more than a month. Now to write the next one...**

**I'd like to thank: **Becky (I'm really glad you like it! And yes, it did seem slightly choppy in the original No offence Cayleenlovestowrite and I love it when people do line-breaks, otherwise you never know when the scene is something different), **Lupus Animi. Silver Shadowbreeze, **Gadget14 (I'm glad you like the new details! And I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm going to update this more reguarly once We The People is over, and I'll probably write a few chapters for everything over Thanksgiving Break), **and Luiz4200 for being considerate and reviewing for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, and I'm fine that way. Sometimes you have WAY to much on your plate if you own something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"For the next two weeks?" exclaimed Tucker, clearly surprised. "How in the world are your parents going to survive without hunting ghosts?"

Sam glared at the techno geek. "It's not that long. Besides, maybe something exciting will happen there, being home to the Teen Titans and all," she said hopefully, trying to make her two friends feel better.

"Yeah, I guess," said Danny. "Well, what do you want to do before I leave tomorrow?"

"Ooh! We could eat here and then go and, well… uh…" Tucker turned to Sam for help.

"And go over to my house to watch a movie of something," the Goth said with a sigh as she finished Tuck's sentence.

"Yeah!" said boys in agreement. The trio went up to the counter to get their meals.

* * *

Robin stepped away from the counsel as the TV screen turned into a large map with a red dot at the bank. "Aw man, not another bank robbery!" whined Beastboy upon noticing the location.

"Stop complaining and get moving already," said Raven. "For all you know, it might not be a regular robber."

Beastboy scowled, but transformed into a hawk. The team flew from the building, Cyborg in the T-Car and Robin on his motorcycle, and to the bank.

The arrived just in time to see the robber exiting the building with a sack filled with what they could only guess was money in his hands. The guy wore a black ski mask, like most of the non-creative ones. He noticed the team of superheroes arrive, and took off in a sprint, bag of cash over his shoulder. The teens sped after him, and managed to corner him in an alleyway.

"The jig is up, and you're coming in," said Robin, brandishing a pair of handcuffs and putting them on the criminal. The team went back to the tower, where they finished their now cold breakfast. For the first time in several weeks, no other crime was committed during the day.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker enjoyed _Dead Teacher VII _and _Dead Teacher VIII_. Once both movies were done, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"See you guys in two weeks," said Danny as he transformed into his infamous ghost half.

"See you dude," said Tucker. Sam waved as he flew through the ceiling and followed his ghost sense to a warehouse.

"Where in the world is that ghost?" he asked himself.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled a voice as the blue overall wearing nuisance appeared in front of the ghost boy, hands waving in his face. "You will beware my square boxes of DOOM!"

"Shut up, will you?" said Danny boredly. He took out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the Box Ghost. He pressed the button, and captured the creature. "Now to get home…" he said quietly.

He heard an ecto-gun charging behind him. "Your not going anywhere, ghost," said Valerie.

Danny mentally groaned and turned to face her. "What did I do this time?" he protested angrily.

"You're a menace to the town, that's what!" exclaimed Valerie. "No matter if you and your cousin were right about Vlad, you're still dangerous"

"Wait, _what_?" asked Danny, eyes wide.

"Mr. Masters being an evil half ghost, just like your cousin," said Valerie. "You were right."

"How in the world did you find out about that?!" demanded Danny. "Vlad's gonna kill me now!"

"I saw him transform, but he didn't see that I saw him," said Valerie. "Now you're going down!"

The ecto-gun charged, and Danny hurriedly put his hands out in front of him. "Wait! If you don't like my archenemy because he manipulated you, why don't we actually work together for once and call a truce?"

Valerie scowled. "I'll think about it." With that, she turned her glider around and flew away. Danny turned invisible and flew back to his room in Fentonworks. He transformed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Danny woke up to the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He was careful to actually turn it off and not blast it like the last twenty times. He yawned, sat up, and stretched his arms. He then slowly got up, got dressed, and grabbed his suitcase. He managed to carry it downstairs without tripping, which was a miracle in itself.

He put the bag by the front door and entered the kitchen where his mom and Jazz were sitting at the table. "Where's Dad?" he asked groggily.

"He'll be down any minute now," said Maddie impatiently. "Whatever he's doing up there shouldn't take this long."

His dad came down twenty minutes later, and they got into the GAV. His mom took the wheel, something both siblings were thankful for, and they started the six hour drive.

* * *

The alarm sounded at five in the morning and the team rushed to the control room. Cyborg entered the password, and said quietly, "It's Slade." They all glanced at Robin to see how he'd react.

"Titans GO!" yelled Robin, an angry glint in his eyes. Cyborg took the T-Car, Robin took the R-Cycle, and the rest flew. The site where he had been spotted was a construction site. The workers had yet to arrive.

"Let's go look inside," Robin ordered, and walked into the building. The others followed him, exchanging worried glances as Starfire made a starbolt and Cyborg activated his light so they could see. From the inside, the building looked like all it needed was lights, windows, and paint. After they turned a corner, they saw about fifty of Slade's robots. The group stared at them in shock, and Robin gritted his teeth in anger. He jumped and attacked one, the others following his lead. The starbolt and light faded as the battle began, making it difficult for everyone to see. Only Robin, who had been trained by the master of darkness, and the robots were able to see.

The leader easily beat five of them, and he caught sight of a dim light out of the corner of his eye, and signaled to his team to take it from there. He ran down the hallway to the light.

* * *

It had been three hours since the Fenton family had set out for Jump City. Danny mentally reprimanded himself for forgetting to bring something to occupy his time during the long, boring drive. His mom was still driving and Jack was asleep, mumbling about fudge and ghosts. He glanced at the cars passing by and turned to his sister. "Hey Jazz, what are you reading?" he asked. He needed to talk to someone to keep from falling asleep.

Jazz shot a glare at him and turned back to her book. Danny sighed and glanced out the window once more. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Robin opened a door and quietly entered. The only thing in there was a chair, it's back facing him. "Well, well, well Robin, you easily took down those robots…" said Slade as he stood up and faced the boy wonder. Robin glared at him and Slade smirked under his gaze.

"What are you up to Slade?" demanded Robin, angrier and more frustrated than before. He wanted Slade to be gone once and for all, so he would never bother anyone anymore! He had almost lost his friends and the reason had been Slade.

"What you didn't figure it out? Looks like you're losing your touch," taunted Slade, knowing that would make Robin even more frustrated

"What's there to figure out; you're in an incomplete building in almost complete darkness where there's nothing useful for you!" Robin yelled at him, his face burning with anger.

"Temper Robin, temper…. I'm here for a mere chat," said Slade with a smirk.

Robin gritted his teeth to hold back his anger. "Since when do you ever want to talk?" he snapped.

"Since now, I thought I'd let you know that I'm back… and you'll soon see me again," said Slade darkly, as the room darkened and he disappeared.

Robin clenched his hands into fists and ran out to the other Titans. The robots had probably disappeared when Slade had left, and his friends were tired and badly beaten. They walked out and headed back to the tower.

* * *

"Danny, wake up sweetie," Maddie said.

"Huh?" mumbled Danny as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat back up straight.

"We're almost there, but you can see some of Jump City from here," Maddie said with a smile and turned back to the road.

Danny looked out the window in front of him and saw that what his mom had said was true. Sure, you could only see a little bit, like the tall buildings, but that counted for something. Danny gazed at it for a while before he grew bored once more.

"How many hours or minutes until we get there?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"About an hour," she answered. Danny sighed and looked out his window, forcing himself to stay awake. His mind involuntarily turned to the Nasty Burger incident, and the face of his evil future self. Danny forced the thoughts from his head as they passed the sign that said, _Welcome to Jump City, Home of the Teen Titans!_

"Jazz, who are the Teen Titans anyway?" asked Danny, having only heard of them from Sam.

"They're supposed to be a team of teen superheroes," she answered. "I'm sure you'll fit right in," she added jokingly.

Danny just rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

* * *

**A/N: I'm warning you now: The next chapter is all me! So don't be surprised if this takes some turn you didn't expect! TTFN!**

**Emily**


End file.
